El Segundo Actor
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Y disparó. Cerrando el telón de su dramática actuación. Reto "UA" del Foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"


**Título:** El Segundo Actor

 **Sumary:** Y disparó. Cerrando el telón de su dramática actuación.

 **Advertencias:** UA/No Yaoi/One-Short/Estilo Viñetas.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: A pesar de que no era mi intención la historia esta contada en base a viñetas auto conclusivas, pero relacionadas entre sí.**

 **RETO "Universo Alterno" DEL FORO: "LA Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"**

.

.

.

 **El Segundo Actor**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Para Mizuki, la vida de estudiante estaba llena de miles de pequeños detalles repugnantes, que merecían una explicación. Como las luces parpadeantes del salón de clases, el humo no ventilado, y las coletillas de cigarros que circularon minutos antes de que el profesor entrara a realizar la examinación. Los irritantes sonidos de las manecillas del reloj al avanzando o el incesante murmuro suave que emitían sus compañeros, taladrando como agujas a su pésima concentración. Cada uno de ellos le causaba asco e indignación.

Su cabello grisáceo estorbó cuando alzó la vista. Los ojos negros, cargados de resentimiento buscaron vagamente un punto de atención, deteniéndose sobre una figura de cabellera castaña.

Umino Iruka. La única persona que se hacía llamar su amigo, dormía plácidamente unos metros más adelante, incluso roncando. Mizuki trató de concentrarse en lo más importante, su propio examen. Con cuidado recargó su cuerpo joven y delgado en la banca. Esta era una de las últimas oportunidades para conseguir el mayor puntaje de la clase y titularse con los mejores honores de su generación.

Si lo lograba, si aparecía como un genio ante su propia directora, podría asegurarse un puesto en la más prestigiosa Universidad de la región. Sería un ganador.

Las manos le temblaban en vilo, las horas extras de estudio nocturno estaban afectándolo mucho más de lo que creyó. Se había esforzado estudiando todo lo posible para seguir manteniendo el promedio perfecto y seguir siendo el primer lugar de la clase.

No había manera de perder, no podía permitirse un error. Observó con una sonrisa ególatra a su compañero una última vez antes de enfocarse por completo en la hoja.

Iruka nunca más volvería a ganarle, ni a hacerlo sentir inferior.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Los resultados de los exámenes finalmente habían salido. Los días de espera fueron demasiado duros de superar, por la tarde y frente a sus compañeros tenía que mantener su máscara sonriente que exhibía al mundo, fingiendo la modestia que hace mucho tiempo perdió.

La retorcida verdad era apenas perceptible, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que tanto su novia, como Umino estaban al tanto de su verdadero ser.

Mizuki solía disfrazar sus verdaderas emociones con tratos cordiales y falsa amabilidad. Tratando a sus compañeros con un tono suave y respetuoso, e incluso aparentar avergonzarse cuándo los demás recalcaban su promedio superior. Había trabajado tanto por lograr el reconocimiento y no merecía nada menor que eso. Era el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Pero seguía siendo molesto.

A pesar de los halagos de sus compañeros de grupo, la atención siempre seguía sobre su compañero molesto y alborotador, el mismo quién presumía la calificación que debería ser su humillación.

Iruka gozaba de una pésima fama con los profesores, pero una inmensa popularidad en el resto de la Universidad. Como uno de los huérfanos protegidos por el mismísimo alcalde, su trato preferencial resultaba muy evidente.

No se esforzaba por nada, y aun así, todos lo amaban.

—Oh, ¡Mizuki lo hizo otra vez! —Exclamó una voz entre miles, la fascinación en su tono le agradaba. — ¡Puntaje perfecto!

Hombres y mujeres se abalanzaron en su dirección de inmediato, buscando felicitarlo. Era una relación de dar y recibir, él aceptaba sus ovaciones y ellos obtenían a cambio ayuda con los estudios. No había verdaderos amigos, tan solo el sistema. Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona que nadie notó, sintiéndose satisfecho con desviar el control que ejercía el castaño.

La gloria era solo para él.

—Umino Iruka, se le solicita en la oficina del director.

O al menos lo fue por un instante.

El interés por saber que había hecho Umino volvió. Había perdido de nuevo.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La diferencia entre ambas partes siempre había sido notoria.

Mientras Iruka había crecido con sus padres por los menos doce años antes de perderlos en un aparatoso accidente, él había sido huérfano toda su vida.

No había sido mucho el tiempo que pasó hasta que el alcalde conociera al moreno y decidiera apadrinarlo, pese a su mal comportamiento. Mizuki había tenido que conformarse con verlo partir desde las profundas sombras del cuarto de castigo, a su propio departamento, sin carecer nunca de las necesidades de todo residente en un orfanatorio normal.

Lo apoyó, se mantuvo todo el tiempo consolándolo por la muerte de sus padres. Para él, hubo un instante de verdad en el que deseaba compartirlo todo con su mejor amigo. Por primera vez en su vida creyó sentirse identificado.

—No entiendo. —Verbalizó despacio, agravando su voz dos octavas. Con gesto despreocupado, tratando de representar la farsa total. — ¿Cómo puedes jactarte de algo que no conseguiste por mérito propio? —Masculló con fingida indiferencia, tomando entre sus manos mechones de cabello grisáceo.

El moreno sonrió, de manera traviesa, mirándolo con calma. Mizuki tragó, sintiendo la hiel que corroía sus entrañas escurrirse por su garganta. Sus penetrantes ojos negros fueron desapercibidos, y con ellos, la verdadera lealtad que ejercía él. Su propio interés.

—Vamos. —Bromeó Iruka tratando de aligerar el ambiente. —Ni que fuera a trabajar en la Universidad.

Para Mizuki, el comentario no tuvo ninguna gracia.

Le defendió de todo y ante todos, incluso llegando al extremo de ejercer la violencia por primera vez en su vida, y romperles la nariz a sus contrincantes. Esa fue la razón de que no pudiera despedirlo aquél día, se estaba pudriendo en el sótano.

Solía disculparlo cuando lo involucraba en serios problemas con adultos, en los que no tenía nada que ver.

Había sido bueno, amable y, ¿qué obtenía a cambio?

Que Iruka ganara sin ningún esfuerzo todo lo que él deseaba.

Fama, reconocimiento, poder, pero nada le importaba más que una simple y jodida vida. No una imitación burda de mala calidad.

Estaba harto. Él merecía ser un héroe, no un patético segundón.

—Eres un imbécil. —Masculló, tratando en vano de conservar la careta. No podía pensar con claridad cuando tenía frente a sí a la razón directa de que nunca lograra nada importante. En el fondo ambos sabían la verdad, Mizuki no era una persona amable, ni bondadosa y la envidia le corroía las entrañas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. — ¡No tienes ni la mitad del promedio que yo! ¿¡Y apenas graduarte de la Universidad serás un profesor de este colegio!?

—Mizuki… —Intentó calmarlo.

—Eres un vil cobarde que usa la lástima para obtenerlo todo. —Exclamó herido, tomando al moreno por sorpresa. — ¿Tus padres están muertos? ¿¡Y qué!? Yo soy huérfano desde siempre y nadie me trata como a ti.

—Basta…—Masculló el castaño molesto, conteniendo la rabia y apretando los puños. — ¡Ya basta! — Gritó. — ¡Deja de culpar a los demás!

— ¿Quién diablos te crees para darme órdenes…?

— ¡Mírate de una maldita vez, Mizuki! Ni siquiera puedes fingir que estás feliz por mí. ¿Acaso eso no te dice nada?

Sus ojos negros se detuvieron a contemplarlo.

—No.

Se marchó. Iruka no fue capaz de alcanzarlo.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Tras la puerta de su habitación, Umino aguardaba con ansiedad.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Yo… Pensé que te vendría bien platicar con un amigo.

—Tu eres todo, menos mi amigo, Iruka.

Su rostro se encrespó.

Umino no era importante, al menos eso intentaba recordar. Pero la realidad era otra, y a pesar de todo, los años a su lado solo habían logrado envenenarlo de tal modo que no creía en sí mismo, ni en nadie más.

Su esperanza para superarlo se hallaba en titularse, y ser un profesor reconocido en esa misma Universidad. Plan que se había ido al carajo apenas unos días atrás.

Él siempre estudiaba, él siempre se esforzaba, cualquier cosa que había logrado hasta ese momento lo había obtenido por su propio esfuerzo. Obtuvo una beca completa en cada escuela. Los primeros lugares, sus reconocimientos, absolutamente todo pero… Fue insuficiente.

De alguna manera, había fallado el último examen.

—Vengo en nombre de la directora. —Pronunció el otro hombre, ganando su atención de inmediato. —Desean darte otra oportunidad.

—No quiero su lástima.

—Mizuki, no puedes ser tan orgulloso. Después de todo lo que hiciste tuve que suplicarles que te aceptaran.

—No necesito conseguir las cosas de la misma manera que tú.

— ¡Es suficiente! Estoy preocupado. ¡Si no dejas de ser así te arrepentirás tarde o temprano!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Obtendré todo por mi cuenta, ya verás!

Cerró la puerta.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Había otro chico que solía apadrinar el alcalde. Uno revoltoso, que vestía de naranja y siempre lo veía rondar cerca de ellos. Sus padres habían muerto en el mismo incidente que los de Iruka y, aparentemente, uno de sus familiares fue quién tuvo la culpa.

Gracias a ese rumor se le conocía como "el niño demonio" en toda la ciudad.

Solía ser despreciado por los adultos involucrados en el tema… Excepto por alguien idéntico a él. Umino lo apreciaba, tanto que era repugnante, porque ambos eran iguales. Ese mocoso no significaba nada, y sin embargo, le odiaba. Era un cualquiera, salido de la nada, que obtenía todo. Le odiaba por ser como él.

— ¿¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre engañar a Naruto!?

Con desesperación tomó sus cabellos, halando de ellos hasta hacerlos retroceder. Su mandíbula tensa rechinaba y sus ojos negros se enfocaban intimidantes sobre los castaños. Era un imbécil. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de negarlo. Sí, un jodido imbécil, pero el simple hecho de que fuera Iruka quién se lo dijera le hacía rabiar.

Bien, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría como siempre, hacer que un mocoso importante para el director fuera quién robara las respuestas del examen había sido un movimiento arriesgado e innecesario, además de humillante.

Naruto era uno de los favoritos de la directora Tsunade y solía tener libre acceso para deambular por la Universidad a pesar de tener doce años. Le había prometido la verdad de sus padres a cambio del examen final.

Él, quién se consideraba un genio en estrategias y líder en cualquier materia de la profesión, había sido tan estúpido como para ser atrapado por un mocoso. Nunca imaginó que, a pesar de haberle dicho que Iruka lo odiaba por lo ocurrido con sus padres, fuera a confiar en él de nuevo.

Venganza. Aprendió muy tarde que tenía que hacerlo en persona.

Naruto había hecho bien su trabajo, demasiado bien. Tanto que la única que se había dado cuenta de su desaparición habían sido Tsunade Senju, varias horas después, en las que llegó a su departamento junto con Umino a preguntarle si por casualidad lo había visto.

Lo negó todo y dejó que se marcharan. De la pequeña cómoda sacó una vieja herencia familiar y la guardó con cuidado en su chaqueta, asegurando primero que estuviera cargada.

Él sabía dónde estaba, si lo delataba todo habría terminado.

Una simple broma cruel había sido el hilo. Y los tres personajes reunidos en el escenario al borde del filo. Esperando con impaciencia al desarrollo final, cuando las patrullas por fin llegaran a esas viejas oficinas y los encontraran para dar inicio al clímax argumental.

Lamentablemente la obra no se escribía a su ritmo.

Iruka había llegado primero.

Los sonidos de las sirenas eran cada vez más estridentes, eran muy parecidas a los murmullos bajos del salón mientras sus compañeros hacían trampa. El humo del fuego iniciado lo atrapaba igual que la mala ventilación del cigarro antes de una prueba. Iruka se mantenía en la misma posición en clases, rogando por el momento que indicaría que debían salir.

Afuera le esperaba la libertad, el reconocimiento, la gloria.

Mientras él dejaba atrás todo lo que le importaba del mundo y se enfrentaba cara a cara con el papel del segundo actor. Un chico tímido y amable, pero débil, que fue consumido por el rencor y destinado a ser el perdedor.

Como la parodia de un cliché mal elaborado, dónde un mal amigo se volvería el villano.

—No pienso dejar que me atrapen, no vas a arruinarme nada de nuevo, Iruka…

Lo lamentaba por su novia, pues no pensó en ella ni un momento. Seguramente encontraría a un protagónico mejor.

Y disparó.

Cerrando el telón de su dramática actuación.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** Wow, jamás, jamás, jamás esperé que Mizuki lograra inspirarme tanto. No me gustó el título, asi que es posible que lo cambié. Sé que en realidad la historia no es muy original y prácticamente podría decirse que es la historia del manga pero no me importa realmente. Es cómo haberle dado un punto de vista a él, me basé un poquito en el relleno para su personalidad, pero bien yo me puedo imaginar así su personalidad. **xD**


End file.
